Life of Secrets
by creative-fallen-angel
Summary: Follow the life of the Rodas clan while they have to try hide every secret they have. What happens when someone finds out? Songs I use are not mine. They belong to their owners as well as their characters. The whole Rodas clan is mine except for Kenny
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once there was a clan whose members could controls the elements and cursed with cat spirits for generations. Under any circumstances, they have to make sure no one knows any of their secrets. This clan specializes in martial arts and has members with talents, like the life of those that are about to be told right now.

Kimberly

"Hey cousin, wait up!" My cousin Blake said when he and I were running to my mansion. I'm Kimberly Rodas and I live a life of fame and fortune with my siblings and parents. Two of my sisters happen to be my triplet sisters. The three of us were born on the same day, but we came out in an order. I came out first, then May and then Salima. We're always together and we look out for each other. We also look out for our other siblings. We have eight other siblings at home. Talk about crazy! My older brothers, Rudy and Jaime are in college working on their Doctorate and Masters degrees. Rudy's the oldest out of all of us, so he can sometimes acts bossy. Jaime is the exact opposite of Rudy. He jokes around a lot but he always gets busy during school. Jewels, Jenny and Serina are all in Junior and sophomore years in high school. Jenny and Jewels are twins, but Jewel's older by one minute. They're both famous duet singers. Serina's usually with my sisters and I. Our triplet siblings who are the youngest are Christopher, Blair and Max. They're always with our parents or with us. Blair is really close with May, Salima and me. Our clan has secrets that not even our close friends must ever know. Under any circumstances, we have to keep anybody from figuring out our secrets.

Blake

"Hey Kiki! Let's have a beyblade battle! I'll be able to beat you this time." I challenged. "You're on! Just don't cry if you lose." she told me. I challenge Kimberly to a battle every time I come over. If you don't what beyblading is, it's a sport where you use tops to knock each other out of a dish and the last one standing wins. Some beybladers have bit-beasts trapped in their blades like Kimberly and I. Bit-beasts usually control some elements. My bit-beast, Dragonair can control wind and water elements while Kimberly's bit-beast, Dragoona can control wind and thunder elements.

"Ready, 3, 2, 1! Let it rip!" we yelled. We launched our blades and tried to knock each other out. "Dragoona, let's get this battle on!" she told her bit-beast. A green and gold dragon appeared out of her blade. "Alright Dragonair, let's get this show on the road!" I told my bit-beast. A blue and white dragon appeared out of my blade. Both bit-beasts started attacking and pushing each other. "Dragoona, let's use Thunder Wind Tornado!" she commanded. A tornado mixed with thunder and wind surrounded Dragoona and her bey charged toward my bey. "Dragonair, let's go with Water Barrier!" I commanded. A shield made of water surrounded Dragonair and protected it from Dragoona's attack. "Dragoona, let's break that barrier with Thunder Storm!" Kimberly commanded. Clouds started to form around us and Dragoona summoned thunder to attack Dragonair. Once the attack hit Dragonair, my bey fell out of the dish. "Aw man! I lost again!" I said when I went to pick up my blade. "You should know better than to challenge Stormy to a beyblade match, Blake." "You always lose to her." Salima and May told me when they came outside. "I know, but I want to have the chance to beat her at something." I explain to them. Kimberly always beats me at almost anything whether it's beyblading or anything else. "I better go. I have to meet up with my beyblading team. I'm bringing them over later. Ok?" I told them. "Ok!" Salima, May and Kimberly said in unison. We all laughed. "Ok. See ya later!" I said as he left.

My team, the Bladebreakers are competing in the national beyblade tournament that's in three weeks. Kimberly and her sisters are competing too with their other sisters, Serina and Blair. Their team's called the Spanish Roses. We're not pure Hispanics, but we still have the blood in us and we honor our culture thus naming their team that.

Salima

"Can we go to the mall since Blake's team doesn't come over till later?" I begged. "Alright, we'll go since we have time." May said. "Wait when do we have to record our new songs?" Kimberly asked. "At 7 o'clock, so we have a lot of time left until then." I said. My sisters and I sing in a group with our sister, Serina. Kimberly usually sings with us or solo. "Alright, so we can go." Kimberly said. We walked outside to our limo, which is different from others. Our limo is painted in a color we could agree on, red. "Let's go to Oxford Valley Mall since they have the best clothes!" May and I said in unison. "Ok just calm down." Kimberly told us. When we got inside the mall, I ran straight to the designer dress store.

Kimberly

"What is with her and dresses?" I asked May. "You know how girly she is, so why bother asking?" She told me. Before I could reply, Salima ran to May and whispered something in her ear. I felt suspicious for a minute until I stared at them wide-eyed. I knew what was going to happen, so I started to make a break for it. My sisters caught me when they saw that I started running away. They had smirks on their faces, so I knew that I was right. "There's absolutely no way you're going to put me in a dress!" I protested. "Come on sis besides you might like this one." Salima said. "No way!" I argued. My sisters dragged me to the racks to find the dress they were looking for and when I saw it, I was mortified. I tried to kick them but they stopped me before I could. "Sis, calm down will you! We're putting this dress on you whether you like it or not. "Salima said. They dragged me into a dressing room and I had to fight them to get out of there. "Get me the hell out of here! You'll pay for this once it's over!" I yelled at them. "Hold on! We're done anyway." May said. I walked out and saw that they put a puffy sequin red dress with ruffles on me. "What the fuck am I wearing?" I asked them. "It's a Jerry Couture Italian dress. I thought you could use it in your next Pokémon contest in Jhoto." Salima said. "You know I don't like dresses that are puffy and have ruffles." I explained to her. "Oops! I forgot sorry." Salima apologized. "I'm just glad nobody can see me in this." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh look! It's the Retarded triplets with one of them in the ugliest dress ever!" I knew that voice anywhere. It was Ring-Ring Carolla and her sisters, Ming-Ming and Ling-Ling. Our family has been rivals with theirs for generations. We never cooperate with them in any way. "What did you say!" I hissed at her. "I knew you'd probably be horrible in one of these dresses, but this is beyond the level!" She said. "Why I aught a!" I yelled. I began to charge at her, but before I reached Ring-Ring, my sisters held me back. "Let me at her! Let me at her!" I kept telling them. "I knew Salima had bad fashion sense, but this is beyond terrible!" Ling-Ling said. "I should knock your teeth out for that!" Salima yelled. She began to charge at her when May held her back. "Let me hit her just once! One little hit please!" Salima told May. "Let's go. We have to record our new album anyway." Ring-Ring said. They're also singers and we often compete to see whose album sells the most. When they left I told May "You should have let us hurt them instead of holding us back." "Look we don't have time now. We should head back home before Blake's team comes over so we can meet them. Ok?" she explained. "Ok." Salima and I said in unison. Before we left the store, Ming-Ming came back and told May "I almost forgot! May, you should lay off the junk food before you lose those poor curves of your pathetic body." She smirked when she said that. "Why you little runt! I'll show you a pathetic body!" May screamed. Salima and I had to hold her back before she could kill her. "Ma-ma calm down and let's go!" I told her.

We left the mall and headed home. When we walked in, our butler Chives told us "Mistresses, your cousin called and said he'd be here in about five minutes." "Thank you, Chives." We told him. "What do you guys want to do while we wait?" I asked them. "How about we train our Pokémon?" May suggested. "Yeah, I'll be able to train my Delcatty!" Salima said. "Alright then training it is! Hold on a minute though." I told them. "Topaz, come down here!" I called up the stairs. A yellow mouse looking Pokémon with red cheeks called a Pikachu came running down the stairs and jumped into my arms. "Let's get some training done!" I encouraged. "Pi Pikachu!" Topaz said. We all got our Pokémon together and headed for our Pokémon field that's in the backyard. "Who battles who first?" May asked. "How about we draw straws and the ones that got the shortest ones go first. Sound fair?" I suggested. "Ok!" they said. I ran to the kitchen and cut three straws in different sizes. I mixed them up in my hand and ran to my sisters. We each picked one and Salima and May ended up facing against each other. "I'll be refereeing for now. I battle the winner." I said. "Ok!" they responded.

"Get Ready! Battle!" I called. "Glaceon come on out!" May said as she threw a pokeball. A dark and light blue ice Pokémon came out of its pokeball. "Delcatty you're up!" Salima called as she threw a pokeball. A light yellow and purple Pokémon came out of its pokeball. "Glaceon, use Ice Beam!" May commanded her Pokémon. A white-blue cool beam came out of Glaceon's mouth and headed for Delcatty. "Dodge it!" Salima commanded. Delcatty ran to the left to avoid the attack. "Delcatty use Shock Wave!" Salima commanded. A wave of electricity came from Delcatty's tail and hit Glaceon. "Glace!" Galceon said. Delcatty's attack paralyzed Glaceon, so now she can't move. "Glaceon!" May yelled. "Oops! Sorry May." Salima apologized. "Give Glaceon this paralyze heal so she can move." I told May as I gave her the medicine. "Ha-ha-ha! Why am I not surprised that happened?" Blake said.

May

"Blake you're here already." Kimberly said. "Yeah and I brought my team." He said. "Ok. Where are they?" I asked while I was un-paralyzing Glaceon. "They're inside right now. I also have a surprise for you guys." Blake told us. "A surprise? What is it?" Salima asked. "I'm about to show you." Blake said. Blake went inside to tell his team to come outside. A group of boys came outside. One of them is Blake's little brother, Kenny. We were surprised when we saw a blue haired boy in the group that looked familiar to us. "Tyson!" we said in unison surprised. "Yup it's me!" he said. We ran up and hugged him. "I can't believe it's you!" I said excited. "Yeah, it's been like 3 years since we've seen you!" Kimberly said. Salima said, "We've missed you a lot!" "I missed you guys too!" Tyson replied. "How do know Blake 's cousins?" a blonde guy asked. "I met them when we were 5 years old, so you can say we're childhood friends." Tyson explained. "Why don't you help introduce them to the rest of the team?" Kenny suggested. "No problem!" Tyson said "Girls I want you to meet the rest of the Bladebreakers, Max Tate, Ray Kon, Kai Hiwatari and Diachi Sumeragi." Each boy nodded their head when their name was called. "Guys these girls are Kimberly, May and Salima Rodas." We each raise a hand when Tyson said our names. "It's great to meet you girls!" Max said. He held up his hand for a handshake. "It's great to meet you too!" Salima said. She raised her hand and shook it with Max. "Hmp!" Kai grumbled as he went to go lean on the wall of our mansion. "What's with Mr. Grumpy?" I asked. "Don't worry about it. It's just the way Kai is." Ray explained. "Ok." I said curiously.

Kimberly

"Blake said you guys are going to enter the tournament." Tyson said. From the wall, I could see Kai open his eyes with interest of what Tyson said. "Yup and we plan to win it this year especially with Blair on our team!" I said excitedly. "So you guys finally got someone to replace me this year." Blake said jokingly. "What do you mean they finally found someone to replace you?" Max asked. "Before I joined the Bladebreakers, I was in their team." Blake explained. "Before Blake left the team, we used to be called the Spanish Riders." Salima told them. "Why did he leave your team?" Ray asked. "When your captain said he could join your team, he didn't know if he should take this opportunity or stay with us. We decided that the best thing for him was to take the opportunity, so we let him go." I explained. "Yeah and I'm glad they gave me the opportunity to beyblade with you guys." Blake said. "Hey! How about you guys stay for a while? It's almost lunch time anyway." May suggested. "Aw right! I'm starving!" Tyson said cheerfully. "Same old hungry Tyson! Some things never change." I said. "You can say that again!" Ray said.

Salima

We walked inside and headed for the dining room. "Chives, can you get Chef Pierre to cook us some lasagna and ramen please?" I asked him. "Of course miss." He told me. "Is the meal okay with you guys?" I asked everyone else. "Sure!" they said. When we were about to sit down at the table, our sisters, Serina and Blair came into the dining room. Serina asked "Sis? Who are these guys besides Tyson and Kenny?" "They're my new team, the Bladebreakers." Blake said before I had a chance to answer. "Guys, these are the girls' sisters, Serina and Blair. They're also part of the Spanish Roses." Blake told his team. "Cool! Can we join you guys for lunch?" Blair asked. "Sure, go ahead!" May told them. We all ate our lunch peacefully while talking until Kai said out of nowhere "How about we have a beyblade match? Captain against Captain! What do you say Serina?"

Serina

"Pfft! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" My sisters, Blake, Kenny and I laughed. "What's so funny?" Kai said angrily. "You guys didn't tell them, did you?" I said. "Tell us what?" Max asked. "I thought Kenny told them already." Blake said. "Tell us what?" Max asked. "Oops, guess I forgot!" Kenny said. "Forgot to tell us what!" Kai said annoyed. "We forgot to tell you that Serina's not the captain." Blake said. "Huh!" the rest of his team said except Kenny. "Then who is the captain of the Spanish Roses?" Tyson asked. "That would be me." Kimberly told them. "How come Serina's not the captain?" Max asked. "When we started the team, we knew that Kimberly was better, more experienced and stronger at beyblading than me so we decided that she should be captain," I explained. "Well do you agree to have a battle?" Kai asked now calm. "Sure, but just because you're on my cousin's team doesn't mean I have to go easy on you." Kimberly told him. "Good! Just be sure to get ready for an intense battle." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kimberly

When we finished lunch we walked out into the backyard and went to the beyblade dish. We got our launchers and blades ready for battle. "Ready! 3, 2, 1, let it rip!" We both said as we launched our blades. "Come on Dragoona, let show them what girl power's all about!" I said to my bit-beast. Our blades circled around the dish trying to attack each other. My bit-beast came out of its blade and was ready for battle. "Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" Kai commanded his bit-beast. Kai's bit-beast, a phoenix, came out of his blade and shot arrows of fire at Dragoona. "Dragoona, Thunder Wind Storm!" I commanded my bit-beast. A thunderstorm came in with a powerful wind. Thunderbolts kept coming down and attacking Dranzer.

Kai

My blade started to wobble a bit. "Dranzer, Fire Expulsion!" I said. Flames came out of Dranzer's feathers and exploded once they landed on Dragoona. "Alright Dragoona, let's use Vanishing Thunder." I heard Kimberly say. Then, she began to glow. Once the glow went away, she had on a whitish greenish dress with greenish angelic wings. I was amazed and surprised at what I saw. "Uh oh, Kai's in for it now." Blair said. How come and what happened to Kimberly?" Ray asked. "Kimberly turns into an angel once she summons one of Dragoona's strongest attacks. Vanishing Thunder just happens to be one of them." Blake explained. All the thunder that was attacking Dranzer disappeared and when my blade headed straight for hers, her blade disappeared. "What!" I said surprised.

Kimberly

My blade reappeared behind Dranzer and attacked him with thunder. Kai's blade flew out of the dish. "Whoa! Tell me that I'm dreaming. Kai actually lost!" Max said. "I'm not surprised. Nobody ever has a chance at beating Kimberly." Serina told them. "What! Are you serious?" Diachi asked. "Yup! No matter what, I can never be beaten." I said. "Come on Kiki. Someone's going to be able to beat you one day which is going to be me, so don't get too cocky." Tyson said. "Coming from the King of cockiness himself which you know is true and there's no way you can beat me." I said.

"I am-" Tyson started to say. "Hey! Why don't you guys stay today since we're both entering the tournament in a few weeks? It's getting late anyway." May suggested before Tyson and I could get in an argument. "Sure, I was going to ask if we could stay anyway since something happened at my house." Blake said. "It needs to be aired out because you're butler gave beans to your dad again?" Salima guessed. "No!" Blake said. "Blake." I said. "Yes." He said shamefully. "Don't worry about it Blake. You know how are dad does the same." May assured him. "So we're staying here until the tournament? Great!" Max said. "There's one thing though." I told them. "What?" Max asked. "Your mom's decorating all the guest rooms again?" Blake guessed. "Yup, so we have to split you guys up and see which group goes to which of our rooms." I explained. "Can't we stay in your brothers' rooms?" Tyson asked. "You're seriously asking that question when you already know the answer?" Salima asked. "Oh yeah! I forgot about how your brothers are." Tyson said. "No problem! So how are we going to split us up?" May asked. "Well you, Salima and I are obviously sleeping together, so we need to know how to split the guys up since Serina and Blair are staying in their rooms and they won't like other people sleeping in their rooms besides us." I told her. "How about Kenny, Blake, Max and I go in one room, and Kai, Tyson and Diachi go in another room." Ray suggested. "That's okay, but we need to know who goes in which room." Salima said. "How about the girls and I go in my room, Kenny, Blake, Max and Ray go in May's room and Kai, Tyson and Diachi go in Salima's room." I suggested. "That sounds good. That okay with everyone else?" May said. "Ok!" we all said.

May

"Oops we almost forgot!"' I said. "What?" Diachi asked. "We still have to record our new songs for our album." Serina said. "You guys sing?" Ray asked. "Yup, want to see us in the recording studio?" Salima asked. "Sure!" Max said. We walked to the elevator inside our house and headed for the fifth floor. "What kind of music do you girls sing?" Tyson asked. "They sing pop, rock, R&B and a few other kinds of songs." Blair explained. "Blair's the only one in our family that's a girl that doesn't sing but she sing some parts in our song when needed, so the triplets and I sing together. Kimberly sings solo sometimes." Serina explained. "No wonder you three look alike!" Diachi said. We all did an anime fall except for him. "Sometimes Diachi you're as clueless as ever." Tyson said. We headed into the recording studio and my sisters and I went to start recording. We started singing Amigas Cheetahs with Blair doing the Spanish part:

(Kimberly):No matter where we come from we can be ourselves and still be... one

(all)AMIGAS CHEETAHS

FRIENDS FOR LIFE

THE RHYTHM AND EACH OTHER

THAT'S WHAT KEEPS US TIGHT

AMIGAS CHEETAHS

LIVIN' THE DREAM

NOTHING'S EVER GONNA COME BETWEEN US

AMIGAS

(Kimberly)What could be any better than

Knowin' someone will be there when

You gotta pour your heart out

Tell your secrets to

(Salima)Someone who lets you be yourself

There when you need help

They've got your back win or lose

(all) AMIGAS CHEETAHS

FRIENDS FOR LIFE

THE RHYTHM AND EACH OTHER

THAT'S WHAT KEEPS US TIGHT

AMIGAS CHEETAHS

LIVIN' THE DREAM

NOTHING'S EVER GONNA COME BETWEEN US

AMIGAS

(Me) Kickin' it with 'em just for fun

Or when you need the 411

Someone who gives a shout out

When lose your faith

(Serina)Just when you think nobody can ever understand

They're right here to

Show you the way

(all)AHH, AHH, AHH, AHH...

AHH, AHH, OOOOOH

(Kimberly) Friends for life

(all) AMIGAS CHEETAHS

FRIENDS FOR LIFE

THE RHYTHM AND EACH OTHER

THAT'S WHAT KEEPS US TIGHT

AMIGAS CHEETAHS

LIVIN' THE DREAM

NOTHING'S EVER GONNA COME BETWEEN US

AMIGAS

(Blair) YA QUE ESTAMOS JUNTAS

ESTAMOS EN UN MUNDO

DONDE SOMOS UNO POR LA MUSICA

(Kimberly) If we just believe it

You know we can be it

Nothin' can stand in our way

Stand in our way

(All) AMIGAS CHEETAHS

FRIENDS FOR LIFE

THE RHYTHM AND EACH OTHER

THAT'S WHAT KEEPS US TIGHT

AMIGAS CHEETAHS

LIVIN' THE DREAM

NOTHING'S EVER GONNA COME BETWEEN US

AMIGAS

AMIGAS CHEETAHS

FRIENDS FOR LIFE

THE RHYTHM AND EACH OTHER

THAT'S WHAT KEEPS US TIGHT

AMIGAS CHEETAHS

LIVIN' THE DREAM

NOTHING'S EVER GONNA COME BETWEEN US

AMIGAS

Everyone started clapping after we finished. "You guys are great! I had no idea you guys can sing like that!" Tyson said excited. "Well it's all in our blood. We were born to be singers!" I said. "Come on. Let's go to our rooms and go to sleep. We have to train in the morning anyway." Kimberly said. "Okay night!" everyone said. We all went to our room and got ready for bed.

Kimberly

"You guys better not snore like last time or I'm sleeping downstairs." I told my triplet sisters. "How many times do we have to tell you? We do not snore!" They said in unison. "Whatever you say, but still." I told them. "Ok! Well we're going to sleep now so night." May said. "Night." I told them. They both got in my bed and went to sleep, but unluckily for me they started to snore. "That's it I'm sleeping downstairs!" I thought as I started heading downstairs.

Kai

"I can't believe I have to sleep with these annoying idiots! I knew they snored, but I didn't think it would be this loud." I thought, "I still wonder how Kimberly beat me. I know she hasn't lost a single battle, but there has to be a way to beat her. The weird thing is that I don't mind being beaten by her and why does my heart feel weird when I'm near her?" "You probably have a crush on her." A voice said. "Dranzer, is that you?" I asked in my mind. "Yes and the reason you feel that way is because you like her." He explained. "No I don't!" Kai argued. "Yes you do." Dranzer told him. "Just get out of my mind!" I told him angrily. "Okay, but remember that you do like her." Dranzer said. Dranzer then left Kai's mind. "Is that really why I feel weird near her? No it can't be." I thought. Then, Tyson and Diachi snored really loud for a moment. "That's it I'm going downstairs and away from these idiots!" I said.

Kimberly

I started heading to the living room and lay on the couch. I started to fall asleep when I remembered I forgot to bring a blanket. "Damn it!" I muttered. I went to the cabinet to get a blanket.

Kai

I went to the couch and feel asleep until I felt something next to me with a blanket. Kimberly and I jumped up from it. "What are you doing down here!" she asked. "Tyson and Diachi kept snoring and it got on my nerves. You?" I said. "Same thing with my sisters." she told me. "Well we might as well try to sleep on the same couch for tonight." she said. "What about the single seats?" I asked. I had a faint blush that I tried to shake off. "They're too uncomfortable so we might as well sleep now." she explained. "Ok." I replied. "Why am I blushing?" I thought. "If you want I can go to the single seat." she offered. "No, it's ok. If they're uncomfortable than we should share the couch." I said. "Ok, well good night." she told me. "Night" I said. I laid down and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kimberly

I went to sleep on the couch with Kai due to my sisters' snoring. I laid down and slept but it was impossible because I was having a nightmare about one of my sisters in the past.

-flashback-

Maria and I were playing in the woods near our new home. A black squirrel came out of nowhere and climbed on my head. "Awl! A cute little squirrel!" Maria said. It climbed down and ran in a random direction. "Squirrel! Come back!" I said as we chased it. We chased it to the middle of the woods. "Well, well, well! Look who we have here." A deep eerie voice said. We looked up and saw a creature with the head of a bat, body of a wolf, and limbs of an octopus. We tried to flee, feeling fear in both of us. It stretched its limbs and grabbed a hold of Maria. "This is going to be easier than my master said it would." The creature said while stroking Maria's hair, mockingly. I wanted to use my thunder element against it, but my fear had taken over as I was staring in fear. The creature stabbed its tentacle through her stomach, spilling blood and guts everywhere. I watched in horror as he ripped her limb from limb. I could've done something, but for some reason I just stood there. "Now it's your turn." It said as it reached for me. I just stood there, looking at Maria's remains. A blast of water had knocked the creature down. "Kimberly! Maria!" I heard my mother's voice. I was too shaken up that I didn't reply. "Kimberly! Thank God!" my mother said as she hugged me tight. My tears were falling down like a river. "Honey, get her out of here!" I heard my father say. "Where's Maria?" she asked me. I didn't say anything. All I did was point to her remains. "Oh, Maria." My mother said crying. She lifted me up and carried me away.

-end of flashback-

Kai

I was sleeping peacefully until I hear a crying noise coming from Kimberly. I hear her whispering a name: Maria. "I wonder why she would be thinking about a girl?" I thought. While I was thinking, Kimberly hugged me. I was blushing a deep shade of red. "What's wrong with me? I just met Kimberly but I feel weird when I'm around her." I thought. "It's called love my friend" a voice in my mind said. "Dranzer, why are do you think I'm in love. I don't need it. Love is useless." I told him. "Love is never useless, but I see you have to learn this on your own. Just remember this, you'll be happy that you found love." Dranzer said before he left my mind. "Stupid bird. Always thinks he knows everything. What if he's right? Am I in love?" I thought. I felt something sharp coming from Kimberly's hand. I carefully grabbed her wrist and I felt something soft, like fur. When I lifted it, I saw it. Her hand looked like a cheetah claw, only black with green. I was shocked. I have a feeling this has something to do with her clan. I have to confront her in the morning. I feel like I have to know about this and Maria. I feel right back to sleep.

Ray

I woke up early so I can try and see if I can train before breakfast. I quietly changed and left the so I wouldn't wake the others. I walked down the hall then I saw Salima and May coming out of their room. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Salima. "Morning!" I told them. "Morning Ray. Hey, have you seen Kimberly?" May said. "She didn't sleep in our room last night." Salima explained. "No I haven't. Maybe she's downstairs." I suggested. We all headed downstairs into the living room. When I saw Kimberly hugging Kai on the couch, for some reason I couldn't help but feel jealous. May and Salima jumped on Kimberly to wake her up. "Ok, ok, I'm awake I'm awake just stop jumping already." Kimberly complained. "Why are you two on the couch?" I asked. "Asked the two terrors of the night here and Tyson and Diachi" Kimberly explained.

Kimberly

"Hey! We're not terrors!" my sisters said in unison. "Just go train while I go to my room and change." I said as I got up. "Alright. Ray, want to train with us?" Salima asked him. "Sure!" he replied. They walked outside to the beydish. "Kimberly can I talk to you?" Kai asked. "Sure but call me Kiki or Stormy." I told him. "Ok. Last night when you hugged me I felt something sharp and when I grabbed your hand, it looked like a cheetah claw." he explained. "Oh crap! Not the cat secret! I need to warn the others!" "May, Salima, Serina, Blair, Blake, Kenny listen! I need to talk to you ASAP! It's about the cat secret!" I thought while I sent a message to my family. "Umm.. Blake plays pranks on me while I sleep. He must have played the fake claw prank again." I lied. "Then why don't you have it on now?" he asked suspiciously. "He must have remember the last time he played it and trust me it wasn't pretty." I told him. "Ok" he said.

Salima

"May, Salima, Serina, Blair, Blake, Kenny listen! I need to talk to you ASAP! It's about the cat secret!" I heard in my mind. I looked over at May and saw that she had a worried look on her face. "Try to finish your battle with Ray so we can see what's Kiki wants about the cat secret." I sent to her. "Alright, but it's going to take a while" she sent me. "Are you girls ok? You looked worried." Ray asked. "We're fine. Now let's finish this battle." May said. "Alright but I'm winning." he said.

Kai

I felt like Kiki was still lying to me so I decide to drop it for now. "Ok just answer one more thing." I told her. "Ok" she said. "Who's Maria?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kimberly

Once I heard Kai ask the question, I just stood there frozen. I never talked about her for so long since her death. "Can we not talk about her please?" I asked. "ok" he said. I ran upstairs and headed to my room to change. I changed into my normal outfit: a green tank top with a black sleeveless midriff jacket, black jean, yellow belt, black converse with yellow laces, green fingerless gloves, a gold heart locket, and a gold charm bracelet with charms in green, blue, pink and white. After I changed, I went downstairs and heard the door ring. I answered it and saw my best friends, Antonia and Nicky. "Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked. "We were hoping to get a chance to practice battling with you and your sisters." Antonia said. "Sure! Come on in." I told them.

Nicky

Antonia and I followed Kiki into her backyard and I could have sworn that my heart skipped a beat. I saw a hot two-toned haired guy with crimson eyes. "Girls, these are Kai and Ray." Kiki said as she pointed to the hot guy and another with black hair. "Hey!" Ray said. "Hn" Kai grunted. "What's with him?" Antonia asked. "Don't worry he just like that." Ray explained. 'This guy is that cold? It can't be. There has to be some care in his soul.

Kai

Two of Kiki's friends came to visit her. "I wonder how good of blader they are. Especially the one with hazel eyes. She does look kind of hot. No Kai no! I can't like her now! Just one glance and it's like I'm in a spell." I thought. "Why don't we train outside before Tyson wakes up begging for food." Kiki suggested. "Sure! Why don't we practice that new move you were working on?" Antonia asked. "New move? Kiki never mentioned that she was working on a new move. I wonder if it's going to be more powerful than Vanishing Thunder." I thought.

Kimberly

"I wonder if it going to be more powerful than Vanishing Thunder." I heard Kai say in his mind. I guess he's still wondering how my blading skills are. "I would work on it, but the thing is that it's a double attack and I need Blair with me to practice." I explained. "Oh then why don't we all spar at once?" Nicky suggested. "Great idea! Let's head to the dish." I said. We all walked to the dish. "3,2,1! Let it rip!" we shouted. "Let's see who's special attacks is the strongest." Antonia suggested. "Great idea! Flash Venom! Poison bite!" Nicky commanded her bey. "Ares! Axe of destruction!" Antonia commanded. Dranzer! Spiral Survival!" Kai commanded Dranzer. "Dragoona! Vanishing thunder!" I commanded her. All of the beys collided and created a giant smokescreen. The smoke cleared and the only bey standing was Dragoona. "Whoa! Your Dragoona has gotten stronger than before." Antonia said. "Yup! Dragoona and I have been training hard to get where we are." I explained. "What do you mean where you are now?" Kai. "Well I'm the top female blader in the world with Salima and May. Antonia and Nicky are tied for second." I explained. "What?" I heard from the steps. I saw Max, Diachi and Tyson.

Antonia

What? We all heard from the steps. We saw three guys. One of them has blond hair, another had auburn hair and the last one had blue hair. "The blue haired one looks kind of cute." I whispered to Kiki. "His name's Tyson. If you want I could set you guys up." Kiki whispered. I had a faint blush "I want to know him more though." I told her. "Ok." she said. I saw a smirk on her face. That was not a good sign. "Hey guys! These two are Antonia and Nicky." Kiki said as she pulled us toward them. She pushed me more towards Tyson. "Hi! I'm Tyson. This is Max and this is Daichi." Tyson said as he pointed to the two boys. "Are Blake and Kenny awake?" Kiki asked. I knew what she was going to do. "No why?" Max asked. "Good! I'll be right back." she said with a smirk. She ran outside.

Kimberly

I ran outside to get Salima and May. "Salima! May! Get the buckets ready!" I told them. "Yup!" they said. We filled the buckets with dirt, water and worms. We went inside and took the elevator upstairs. We went to the room Kenny was staying in. "Kenny wake up." I said as I tried to wake him up. So far no luck. "Kenny, Ming-Ming is in front of you asking for a kiss." Salima said. "Ming-Ming where are you! Oh ha-ha. Pick on the sleeping kid." Kenny said. "We're gonna go wake up Blake. You in?" May asked. "I'm in!" he replied. We all walked to the room Blake was staying in. "On the count of 3. 1, I can't wait!" I said. We dumped all the buckets on Blake. "What the heck!" Blake screamed. "Ha-ha!" We were laughing nonstop. "Wait till I get my hands on you guys!" Blake yelled as he charged at us. We ran downstairs. "May, the rope!" I yelled. We grabbed the rope and pulled. Blake tripped and fell head first in front of Antonia and Nicky. "Bah-ha-ha-ha!" we were all laughing hysterically except for Kai who chuckled. "Blake..y-you ok?" Marchell asked as she was trying not to laugh. "Yea." he said blushing. "Come on let's go get breakfast." I told everyone.

Blake

I can't believe I forgot what the triplets do when I don't wake up. How embarrassing especially in front of Nicky. "Hey Blake!" Kai said "I need to talk to you." We walked away from the others. "What's up?" I asked. "Listen, I think something's wrong with Kimberly." he said. "What makes you say that?" I asked worried. "When I was sleeping with her on the couch.." Kai began but I interrupted. "You were what!" I yelled pissed. "Hold on. It's not like that you idiot. Anyway she hugged me because she had a nightmare. When I saw her hand it looked like a cat claw." he explained. I had a really worried look. No one was suppose to know that secret. "She said you were pulling a prank on her and you took the claw off later on, but I felt like she was lying." he continued. "No she was telling the truth. I like to mess with her in her sleep. That's why she got me this morning." I explained. "Ok. Then what about Maria?" he asked. "Oh. Kiki doesn't like to talk about her after what happened." I explained. "What happened?" Kai asked. "Well Maria was one of the girls' sisters, May, Salima and Kimberly's quadruplet sister, until she.." "AAAAHHH!" I started to explain but screaming interrupted me. Kai and I ran to the noise. "What happened?" I asked worried. I saw that the triplets, Serina and Blair were facing against blades. No one look like they were controlling the blades until I recognized the blades. 'They just want to try every year!' I thought. I saw an extra blade come out for a surprise attack but I launched my blade in time. "Let it rip!" I yell. Dragonair hit the blade right near the tip. It broke the tip and the blade fell. "Where did these blade come from?" Max asked. "Someone's trying to ambush us!" Blair yelled. Then out of nowhere I was hit in the head and unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Blair

Out of nowhere 5 different beys tried to ambush us. We kept trying to fight them off. I saw in the corner of my eye a body falling down. I saw that it was Blake. Now I was pissed as hell. "Strata Dragoona Burst!" I commanded my bey. Blades came out and attacked 3 of the beys. "Aaaahhhh!" screaming was heard from behind me. I look and saw everyone else except for me and Kiki were unconscious. "Blair now!" Kiki commanded. "Twin Tornado attack!" we yelled. Our bit-beasts came up and formed 2 tornadoes. All of the beys stopped spinning except for ours. "Well, well, well. Looks like that's the new move we've been hearing so much about." A voice said We turned around and saw the Carolla triplets with their sisters, Katrina and Linda.

Kimberly

"Why do you guys try this every year?" I asked. "Simple. So we can get revenge on you girls for beating us every year. Once you girls are out of the tournament, we'll finally win and prove to everyone that we're the best." Katrina explained. "Plus it's also revenge for eliminating us from the qualifying rounds last year. If you hadn't broken Linda and Ring-Ring's blades, we would have been able to enter." Ling-Ling continued explaining. "All this just because of that! It's not our fault! You guys used to much power which cause their blades to break!" Blair explained. "Doesn't matter! We'll show everyone how we're better that you girls. Everyone used to love us before you girls came along." Linda explained. "We'll do whatever it takes to be back on top, even if it means eliminating you guys before the tournament." Ring-Ring said. "You won't get away with th..." "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I was saying before I heard Blair scream. I look and saw her unconscious with the Carolla siblings' cousin, Jason with a pipe in his hand. I was pissed beyond hell. "Do you guys want to freaking die!" I screamed as my eyes turned piercing yellow and my fangs started to grow. "Is the little girl sad about her sisters and friends being knocked out?" Ming-Ming teased in her annoying high voice. I was so mad I started to turn into my cat demon form.

"If you think you're getting away with this you are so freaking wrong!" I yelled. I ran towards them and I was able to claw Ming-Ming's face and Linda's neck. "AAAAHHHH!" they screamed while in pain. "Unless you want to feel pain like them, I suggest you leave." I said while strangling Jason. "Retreat...for now." Katrina commanded. They all fled out of the mansion and left. I turned back to check on everyone when I saw that that they were awake except for Blair. "Kiki..." Tyson started to say. "We..we can explain this." I tried to say. "Explain what! That my best friends that I've known for years have been hiding something from me! I thought we were close." Tyson said. "Tyson. We wanted to tell you but.." Ma-ma started to say. "But what! You thought you didn't trust me enough! Is that why you never told me?" he asked furious. "Tyson!" Blake said furious. "If you can't trust me with anything than.." "Tyson will you shut the hell up so we can freaking explain why we couldn't tell you anything" I screamed while interrupting him. "Kiki" everyone else said.

Tyson

Kiki's never screamed at me like that. It's my fault for being angry but how can I not? How come they didn't trust me with this secret? "Let's go take care of Blair's wounds before we explain." Kenny said. We called the doctor and had him look a BB's wounds. After the doctor left, Sa-sa started explaining. "The reason we didn't tell you guys about this is that we aren't allowed to." she said. "This is one of the secrets of the Rodas clan that was never to be revealed to anybody. The only ones who know our secrets is the Carolla clan" Ma-ma continued. "Since they're our rivals, they try to know all they can about us while we do the same for them. "BB continued. "If father finds out we told you guys this, we'd be punished and relocated." Se-se explained. "Since he's the clan's leader, he'll send clan members to erase your memories not only as if none of this ever happened, but as if we never met." Kiki continued. "What if we tell him that we'll never tell anyone about this?" Max asked.

May

"I don't know if he'll reconsider our punishment." I said. "Why does your father have to punish you anyway?" Ann asked. "He punishes us because like we said we're not allowed to expose any secrets no matter how small it is. Luckily since this isn't a huge secret than our punishment won't be brutal." Sa-sa explained. "What else can you girls do?" Max asked. "We can control elements. I can control thunder, Ma-ma can control fire, Sa-sa can control ice, Se-Se controls earth, Blake and Kenny control water, and BB controls wind." Kiki explained. "We can also summon weapons of those elements like this: Ice sword!" Sa-sa explained while she showed them her sword.

Kimberly

"That's enough for now. We're already in enough trouble as it is." I said. "Can you guys at least try to convince your dad to let us keep your secrets? We won't tell." Antonia said. "No! There's nothing we can do to convince him so we'll just have to relocate. " Serina said. "Max, give them the eyes." Tyson said. "Tyson don't!" Blake said. "What do you..aaww!" I was saying but I caught a glimpse of Max's eyes, which looked as adorable as a baby's. Tyson remembered how I can't resist cute things. "M-m-must r-r-r-resist e-e-e-eyes b-b-b-b-but s-s-s-so c-c-c-cute!" I said while trying to resist. "Can you guys please ask your dad if he can let us keep you secret?" he asked in a cute voice. I just couldn't resist the eyes and I can tell my sisters couldn't either. "Of course we will Maxie! We'll try our best!" Sa-sa said as we ran to hug him. "No we are not going to try to convince dad into letting us stay." Se-se said. "Come on Se-se! How can you resist these eyes?" BB asked. "Aaww the eyes trick always looks cute but..kawaii!" She ran and hugged Max. "It looks super cute on you Max! We'll try to convince dad the best we could." Se-se said. "Thanks guys!" Max said with a faint blush. "Aaawww! The blush makes you look cuter!" I said.

Ray

I don't know why but I feel angry with Salima and Kimberly hugging Max. Could it be that I have feelings for them already? "Come on guys! Let's go get breakfast since we couldn't get any due to what happened." Kimberly said. "Alright! Time for food!" Tyson said. "Actually, you guys have to wait a little more since today's the day we let our chef has a day off." May said. "So you guys are going to cook?" Marchell asked. "Yup! Luckily we're great at cooking!" Salima said. "Mind if I help?" I asked. "Sure!" Kimberly said. The four of us walked in the kitchen while the others stayed. "What do you guys want to cook?" May asked. "What about a Breakfast Soufflé?" I suggested. "Great! I'll get the ingredients." Kimberly said. "I'll get the oven ready!" Salima said. We all started making breakfast. "Ray, do you mind passing me the eggs?" Kimberly asked. "Sure" I said while getting the eggs. I handed them to her and our hands touched. I blushed a faint blush but shook it away before she could see me.

Kimberly

I could see Ray was blushing when he handed me the eggs. Could it be that he likes me that way already? Why does this always happen? Every time I meet a boy who becomes my friend, they fall in love with me. Oh well. I can't argue with the choice of the heart.

I was separating the white from the yolks when Tyson walked in the kitchen. "Is the food done yet? I'm starving!" He said. "No not yet and get out of the kitchen. We know how much you like to snack on food while we're cooking." Sa-sa said. "Nope I'm staying!" he said. "Tyson, remember the last time you stayed in the kitchen and snacked on almost every piece of food?" I asked, getting irritated while starting to reach for a knife. Tyson thought for a moment than his face had pure fear written all over it. "I think it is a good idea that I leave the kitchen." he said while backing out of the kitchen. "Good!" I said smiling. "What happened last time?" Ray asked. "I had to chase him out of the kitchen by using my thunder hammer." I explained. "Oh" Ray said. We finished making breakfast and brought it out before Tyson could die of starvation. "Breakfast is served!" Ma-ma said. While we placed the plates down we saw that Tyson was snacking on candy. "Tyson!" I yelled. "I-I can explain." he said. "If you're going to snack on candy than you don't get breakfast." I told him. "NNNNNOOOOO! Please spear me!" Tyson said begging. "Kiki you better let him eat or else the annoying begging will start." Sa-sa said. "Fine, but you don't get seconds." I told him. "No! I refuse to accept that!" he said. "Not a good idea Tyson!" Kenny said. "Thunder Hammer!" I yelled. I summoned a giant hammer made of thunder. "Do you really want to argue with me?" I said irritated. "I-I can live without seconds. At that moment the doorbell rang. BB went to answer it and we were shocked when saw our cousins Ian and Spencer with two other boys. "What are you..." "I-Ian! Spencer! You're alive!" I said shocked while interrupting Tyson. "Tyson what's with the attitude?" Marchell asked. "The Demolition boys are anything but good!" Max said. "Hey! Don't talk rudely about our cousins and their friends!" I said. "Cousins!" the Bladebreakers said except for Blake and Kenny. "These guys work for a man named Boris who just want to take over the world by beyblading!" Tyson said. "Now why would you say something like that? Even after we met last time, you still accuse people of things." Boris said as he walked in the door. "Hello Boris. Mother and father are coming back at 3 so you'll be able to see them soon. Thank you for finding Spencer and Ian." Ma-ma told him. "Excellent and while we wait I must tell you something about your cousin Blake." he told us.


End file.
